


The End

by cemxteryeyes



Series: killjoyverse [1]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance, The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:10:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 9,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5988526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cemxteryeyes/pseuds/cemxteryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killer Kittie and her friends are sent on a mission for the sake of killjoys. But will it turn out the way she thought?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello frends. Okay so I'm bringing this fic over from my My Chemical Romance fan fiction account because its supposed to be a series even though I haven't written anything for it in like three years. In saying that, I wrote this three years ago. Therefore despite all the editing I'm about to do, this is still gonna suck balls. So I'm sorry about that. Also yes I am very aware that most of the OC names are bad. Like I said, three years ago. Don't worry the ones that are going to stay in the story will receive better names later in the series.

"What do you guys want?" I asked. We were in the home of the two most intelligent Killjoys in all the zones: Positive Proton and Neuteral Neutron. They had called the four of us in for a mission. Black Joker and I had came into the tiny cramped little shack while Burning Rose and Bloody Night had stayed in the car keeping a look out.  
"Killer Kittie, as you know we have been researching BLI's medication" says Proton "and we have found that they have a lasting effect on the mental and physical state of a human being, eventually turning them into a mindless, emotionless zombie." "So what does that have to do with us?" Joker asks "We never took the pills"  
It was true. the four of us decided to never take the pills. We lived like this for 6 months before being discovered. That's when we escaped from Battery City.  
"We are on the verge of creating an antidote for the pills' effects." explains Neutron "But we need one more thing for it." "And that thing would be...?" "A pill" they say in unison. "So wait" I say "You want us to sneak into Better Living Industries, grab a pill, and get it to you. Without getting ghosted." They nod. "Seems simple" Joker says shrugging.  
XXXXXXXX  
We were about 50 miles away before Rose asks what the Atom Parts wanted. "They found that the pills can eventually turn you into an emotionless zombie" I explain "Like we didn't already know that" Joker adds. "And they think they might be able to create an antidote for it. But they need us to break into BL and steal a pill." I finish. "Why didn't they ask Poison, Jet, Ghoul, and Kobra to do it." Rose wonders. "How the hell should we know" Joker says "Maybe its because they know we might have a reason." I mutter.  
I look behind me. Rose and Night sit in the back seat. Night doesn't say anything but I know what she's thinking about: Matthew.  
Matthew is, or was, her boyfriend before BL/ind took over. About a year after we left, we came back for him, but he told Night he didn't love her anymore. I had Noticed he had lost his usual bubbly and bouncy personality and wasn't as excited to see Night as we thought he'd be. And of course now we know why.  
"Rose, how are we on supplies." Joker asks. "Low" she replies. "I guess we're going to the diner." I say. Joker presses his foot down on the pedal and the convertable speeds up into the setting sun.


	2. Capter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've ended up giving up on editing so um just here you go

I fell asleep a few hours later. It felt as if i had just closed my eyes when Joker shakes me awake. "Your turn to drive." he tells me yawning. We were pulled over at the side of the road. Rose was waking Night up to keep watch. Joker hopped out over the car door and i slid over to take his place. We start up again. Within seconds Rose and Joker were asleep.  
Honestly i could stay up and drive until we got to the diner but i don't know how long Night can last. We have this system were one person drives and another keeps watch. But one gets tired they have both must switch off.  
I pull out my portable radio and look at the clock which says its about 3:15 in the morning.  
The drive is pretty much uneventful. The most interesting thing that happens was around 4:30. I heard a noise behind us. "You hear something?" I ask Night. "Working on it" She tells me. I look back at her. She's turned around, up on her knees, aiming her ray gun at something behind us. I look out the rearview mirrior to see what the problem is. About 100 yards behind us an a motercycle is a drac. And he's firing at us.  
"Slow down" Night instructs me. I slow the car down to about 60 mph so she can get a better shot. Night fire and i speed up to our normal speed of about 90 mph. "God damnit!!" Night yells in frustration. "What happened?" I ask. "I missed" Just then the bike skids of the road and into a pile of convienently placed pile of bolders and explodes, with the drac still attached to it.  
"What's going on?" Rose had woken up from all the noise. "Night blew up a drac." I explain. "Go back to sleep." And she does.  
"Night, you said you missed?" I say. "Yeah, I hit the front wheel" she answers.  
After that nothing else happens. We reach the diner at about 8 am. There are already people there. There was a trans am and a motercycle parked in the lot. I park the car on the far left side of the lot. "Wake Rose" I tell Night. Then I turn to work on Joker. "Joker, get up!" I shake his arm harshly. I hate how heavy of a sleeper he is. I swear to God if we ever get ambushed by dracs in the middle of the night, I won't even spend the time to try and wake him cause it will get us both ghosted. "Dude, get up!" I yell in his ear. Finally i punch him in the stomach, hard. He jumps up wide awake and the three of us laugh at him. He gets angry. "Shit Kittie, did you have to do it like that?" he asks. "Uh yeah" I tell him still laughing. we all get out of the convertable. As we walk into the diner we are blasted by cool air. I look around.


	3. Chapeter Three

There's a total of ten killjoys in the diner including us. In the far corner is a killjoy named Fabulous Monster. She's a pretty cool person. First time we ever met she saved our lives. We were being overwelmed by dracs and she pulled up behind them in her motercycle and began firing. No one noticed her until there were a few dracs left, but they were retreating anyways. We asked her to join us but she said she prefered to be alone. We see her every once in a while but she's not much of a people person.  
I also see Missle Kid sitting in the same booth. She's about ten and hangs out with the Fabulous Killjoys. I've never seen them without her. Oh and guess who else is here. That's right, Party Poison, Fun Ghoul, Kobra Kid, and Jet Star sit in their usual booth, wolfing down food like they haven't eaten in forever.  
Poison stuck out to me. He always did with that cherry red hair of his. And why not admit it, I might have a little tiny crush on him. But at the same time I knew it wasn't gonna happen. We were certainly not going to leave our groups behind for each other. Ecspecilly not if theres a 20 year age gap between us.  
Sorry, getting off track.  
I guess Joker saw me gawking at the Fabulous Killjoys so he told me that he and Rose were going to get the supplies from the back. Night walked over and sat with Monster and Missle, who was talking like she was being forced to. I assumed she was telling Monster about some really epic drac battle that she and the guys had been through. Hmm how come my team never got to have any cool drac battles? So with nothing else to do I slid into the booth behind the guys and popped my head up between Poison and Ghoul.  
"Hey guys" No one showed much emotion except Poison who reached for his gun. Ghoul grabbed his arm before he could shoot me. Poison looks back at me and says "Oh, its you Kittie" I must have looked really confused, because Ghoul says "Poison's been kinda jumpy lately" "He thinks something really bad is gonna happen soon" Jet says through a mouthful of food. "Oh" I say. We were silent for a few minutes. I studied the killjoys in front of me. They were covered in dirt and dust and their hair was beyond greasy. They had a bandages in various places. That's when I noticed the makeshift splint on Ghoul's wrist.  
"Ghoul, what happened to your wrist?" He swallows whatever it was that he was eating. "Its broken." He says. "I was pushed" He throws an accusing glance at Kobra, who stands up yells angerly "It was an accident and you know it!!" "Guys, shut the fuck up! We can not afford to be fighting like this" Poison yells at them. "Not now" Before anyone else can say anything, Jet decides to change the subject. "So what are you guys doing here? Just getting supplies?" "Yeah the Atom Parts sent us on a mission." I reply "Oh we know about that" Kobra says sitting back down. "They asked us first" "And you turned them down??" I say amazed. "Yeah" Poison says. "There's no point in it. After this is over and we've won everything will slowly be put back in order. There's no point in doing it now." "But it might get us more fighters." I say. "people need to join on their own accord, not becuse of some stupid antidote. Besides" he says motioning over to Night in the other booth. "You guys actully have a reason. We don't." The Fabulous Killjoys know our story better than anyone. They found us in the middle of Zone 2, starving, dehydrated, and dying. They saved us and now here we are. "We gotta go" Poison says standing up. "Missle, come on. We're leaving" Ghoul calls to the little girl. She jumps out of the booth and runs over to her protectors. "Hi Kittie" she says to me grinning. "Hey". Poison holds the door open for the rest of his group. Before he exits he says to me "Good luck, and just don't get ghosted" I nod and he's gone.  
"We got the stuff" Rose says coming out of the back with 3 packs over her thin sholders. Joker follows her. I relized they had been waiting for the guys to leave. "Pony said he'll make us breakfast" Joker tells me. They come over to the booth I'm at and sit down across from me. I really don't pay much attention after that. I guess Night comes over and sits next to me. I guess Fabulous Monster says bye and leaves. I guess Show Pony, Dr. Death Defying's assistant comes out with four plate of food and puts them in front of us. I guess i eat. And I guess it tastes good. But I'm not thinking about that stuff.  
I was thinking about what Poison had said to me. Besides, you guys actully have a reason. He was right. I wasn't doing this for the fight. I was doing it for Night and Matthew's broken relationship. Broken because of those stupid pills, because of Better Living. It was then that I decided that this mission was for Bloody Night's sake.


	4. Chapter Four

After we had all finished eating, we left the diner. Joker drove. I wasn't very tired but apparently Night was exhaused and fell asleep almost immediatly. It was a 300 mile drive to Battery City so we had a little more than a 3 hour drive ahead of us. It was about ten. We would be there by 1:15. "I guess we'll make a plan when we get there." I mumble to my comrads. We drive straight there without stopping.  
I pull out my Ipod after about an hour. God Damn it! I forgot to charge it at the diner. Its dead in half an hour. Well there goes half the car ride. I kinda tune into the conversation Joker and Rose are having but i have no idea what they're talking about so i tune back out. I'm starting to get tired but i'm in a really uncomfortable position. I don' know how i can sleep in this car sometimes.  
Rose and Joker are laughing at something. "Rose, hnd me the packs." I say. She tosses them over to me one at a time. Unlike most killjoys we don't have a safehouse to store our belongings or go to at the end of the day. We're nomads. So we keep most of our supplies at the diner under the watchful eyes of Dr. Death Defying and Show Pony. They will contribute to our stash too. Still really hoping they find an Ipod charger for the car cause I still havent found one on the dracs.  
I open the first pack and find drinks. Water, soda, juice, you name it. The second pack contains canned foods. Fruit, vegetables, beans, and even some dried meat. The final pack holds two first aid kits, a blanket, a box of matches and our guns. I pull mine out and examine it. Its dark purple with green decorations covering it. I'm not much of an artist so its mostly swirlies and other shapes.  
All of have different guns. Joker's is painted black with an old Batman sticker stuck to one side. Night's is blood red. Rose's is orange with rainbow polka dots covering it.  
I look up at the sky and see a single bird flying about a hundred feet in the air to my right. We never see birds anymore. most of them are dead. I take aim and fire missing the bird by inches. "Kittie what the hell are you doing" Joker asks, very suprised. "Passing the time by shooting stuff." I say casually. "Well be careful" Rose says "If you had hit that thing we would have been exterminated" "Rose dear, we should be exterminated on a daily basis for everything that we do." Joker tells her jokingly "Oh yeah. That's right" she says. We all laugh and night mumbles something unintelligible in her sleep.


	5. Chapter Five

The drive continues and a forever and a half later, there we sitting in the car. We are unseen by anybody because of the various protection such as a brick wall, the entrance tunnel wall, and yet another conveniently placed pile of boulders. Night has long since woken up so we all sit behind the car facing the brick wall. Joker sifts through the "food" backpack and yells out "Ooo looks like Pony and Dr. D found some Boyardee" He throws us each a can. Mine is Cheeseburger Macoroni, my favorite. we eat our food and begin to form a plan. "Kay guys, first things first. How the fuck are we gonna get in there?" I say taking charge. We think about this and after a few minutes Night says " We could climb the wall" "Dear, that's not gonna work" Joker says coolly "Its too smooth and ten feet tall, there's barbed wire at the top, and we wouldn't be able to get down.' "Good point" Night mumbles. After another few minutes Rose comes up with "I think we should just sneak through the tunnel, kill the guards before they see us, sneak into BLI, grab a pill, and get the hell out" We all nod. Seems like a pretty good plan. We then work out some of the details to our plan. We would do the whole thing at about 6:45pm, Joker would kill the gaurds because his gun is the darkest and hardest to see. We'll sneak into BLI through a door in the back I discovered when we lived here, and finally we would wear our "citizen" disguises. We each had a grey trench coat that went down to our lower calves, and a grey hat to match. People would immediatly flip if we walked the city streets in our bright ass colorful attire. Its now about 3pm and I'm exhausted. I jump into the backseat of the car and curl up on the seats. "Wake me up if you guys need anything" I tell my partners. And with that I fall asleep


	6. Chapter Six

"Kittie. Kittie wake up." "hmm? A light hand on my shoulder shakes me awake. "Whats going on?" i say reaching for my gun. "Kittie calm down" It was Rose who woke me up. "Its 6:30. we were waking you up to get ready." Somebody throws me a coat and a hat. I strap my gun into my holster before pulling the coat on over my black sequined tank top and tight jeans. I then pull my brown with blue and green highlighted hair up into a bun before putting the hat on my hat.  
We empty out one of the backpacks and put a first aid kit and our killjoy masks into it. "Oh Rose you should probably bring you knife" Joker tells her. "Yeah we might need it." I agree. Rose nods and slips the dagger into her right combat boot.  
All of us are ready. We look pretty much like the typical Battery City citizens. We stand in a tense circle staring at each other. We might die during this mission and we all new it from the start but now that we're actually about to go in there that thought was catching up to us. "Well then" Night says breaking the silence. "lets do this"  
Right before we go in there I throw the car keys into the backpack we have Night carry. We also cover the car with an old grey tarp. Its getting dark and our paint splattered car would stick out like a torch.  
We sneak into the tunnel, Joker in front, me behind him, Rose and Night behind me. There are two guards on duty, both dracs. Neither of them were really paying attention so its easy for Joker to shoot and kill them. We silently continue on. There are few citizens out since you have to be inside you dwelling by 7:15, a rule we had broken many times.  
We reach the center of the city where BLI HQ is located. I have everyone keep watch while I work on the door. "Guys, its locked by keypad. Any ideas?" I say "Try 1, 2, 3, 4. That one almost always works" Night says. I shrug and type in the numbers. I push on the handle and the door opens.  
There's a short hall in front of us that spits at the end. There is also a door on the left wall that is labeled "Storage" I briskly walk into the building and turn the handle on the door to find that it opens to an empty closet. "Guys" I whisper. "We can put our stuff in here. Come on" They file into the building letting the door shut behind them.  
I flinch when it clicks shut. It wasn't that loud but someone down the hall would have heard it.  
When i was sure no one was coming, I tear off the coat and hat, pulling the scrunchie out of my hair. It falls around my shoulders. I retie in into my regular ponytail. Night is passing around the masks around. She already has hers on. A purple face cover, like something a gypsy or genie would wear, and neon green sunglasses. She hands me mine. Its a black scarf with many multi colored skulls on it. If I tie it around my neck just right i can pull it up to cover my mouth and nose. Rose's mask resembles the one Party Poison has. The one that only covers his eyes, but the colors are reversed. And Joker, well if you couldn't already tell he has a little bit of a Batman obsession. His killjoy mask is a fucking Joker mask. It could almost be counted as a drac mask except for a few little details. Creepy little dudes those draculoids are.  
So we leave the bag and "Citizen" things in the closet for easy retrieval when we make our escape. "Okay guys, remember shoot anything thats alive and die with your mask on it you have to." I say trying to be encouraging. I don't think it helps much but they nod their heads anyway


	7. Chapter Seven

All four of us walk straight up to the end of the hall and stop. "Left or right?" Joker askes. "Right" the rest of us say. joker nods. we always felt safer going right. i guess its because wheneverwe go left bad things happen. we all turn right and head down the hall . we had already agreed that the labatory was the most likely place any pills would be.so thats were we would go first.we sorta started walking in a formation,rose and joker in back , me and night in front. i did notece that rose and joker were holding hands. i new there was somthing going on between them. but every thime me and night brought it up they blushed and dinied it. yeah,no love my ass.why is it that i am the only one in the group whithout a love interrest. night has matthew, rose and joker have eachother. and im sitting here crushing on a guy who is 20 years older than me. yup. im awkwerd. im so caught up in thought that if night did nt stop me i would of walked in to a door. after closer exzamination we found these hevey steel doors were unlocked. i grunt as i pushed them open. the 4 of us step into a large room. the room has three doors, the one that we just came out of and one on each side wall. there is no furniture and it looks identicle to the hall we just walked through. the door shuts behind us and clicks locking us in. joker runs to the door and tries to force it to open but it dosent budge. night and rose each take one of the other doors but they dont have any luck ethier.  
I stay perfectly still. My ears have registered a strange sound, sorta like a hissing. my eyes scan the room and thats when I spot them. Little vents on each corner, near the ceiling spewing yellow fumes.  
"FUCK!!!!" I yell. My comrads stop to stare at me. I point at one of the corners. " The room, its gased"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm literally flinching this is so bad.


	8. Chapter Eight

We all back into each other, standing in a square like formation, back to back. "What do we do?" Night asks starting to panic. "Shoot them, see if that has any effect on them" Joker orders. We each aim at a vent and fire our guns. The gas doesn't stop or slow. In fact I think it comes out 10 times faster. "Well that worked great" Night says sarcastically. "Shit" I hear Rose mumble. "Guys, cover your mouth and nose. It'll make it easier to breathe." I say pulling my scarf tighter. Rose being the only one with a mask that doesn't cover that area of her face, pulls her shirt up over her mouth and nose.  
As the gas begins to fill the room, it grows harder to see. Even though my mouth and nose are covered my senses are dulling. the room is almost entirely just a white cloud and my arms are beyond numb from holding up the gun when, finally, I hear one of the doors open. Pounding footsteps fill the room.  
I turn to the noise and fire my gun. Something slams into me and another punches me in the stomach. I lift my knee hoping I was being attacked by a guy. A pain filled cry and the reply of "Bitch" confirms my hopes. But his surprise and pain doesn't last long as something hard hits my head, causing warm fluid to run down my face. It flows into my mouth. Blood.  
"Why haven't they passed out yet?" A frustrated voice off to my left yells. "They're wearing masks." Another calls "Pull them off!" I hear a large echoing bang, someone hit a metal door.  
The person I am fight flings out his hand and grabs my scarf. I blindly fire my gun hoping I hit him. I don't and my scarf falls from my face. I breathe in the air, it feels warm and comforting inside my lungs. My eyes grow heavy. I want to curl up into a ball and... No! I am not going down without a fight.  
I fire my gun right in front of me. He yells something I can't understand and hits me again in the stomach. I collapse to the floor. i begin to pull myself up but he kicks me in the face. Ewww, more blood. I try to get up again but I can't. I just can't. Everything hurts and I'm so tired. I lie on the floor and slowly shut my eyes and, finally, for the first time in more than 3 years, I relax


	9. Chapter Nine

I open my eyes very slowly and cry out in pain as the bright sunlight momentarily blinds me. As my eyes ajust to the sudden burst of sunlight I realize that its not the sun that hurt my eyes but a very bright lightbulb. I scramble up to a kneel. I'm in a small room. There is a bed in one corner and a small steel toilet and a curtain that runs around it. There are no windows and a door. Everything is white. What the actual fuck is going on here?  
"Kittie?" a familiar voice whispers. I just then notice that Night and Joker lay on the floor asleep and Rose is sitting next to them with a very confused look on her face. "What happened? Wh-Where are we?" I ask her. "I don't know. I just woke up in here. I thought you guys were dead" I notice her eyes are red and puffy from crying. I scoot over to her and wrap my arms around her. She quietly sobs.  
I begin to remember what happened . The break-in, the locked doors, the gas, the ambush, me passing out. I can't believe i let myself do that. I feel like a huge failure now. I let myself get weak and now we're here.  
Rose and I sit quietly for the next half hour or so before Night wakes up, then Joker. All four of us then huddle up together and wait for something to happen. Since the room had no windows we had no idea what time it was. No one said a word. We were all terrified of what would happen. We didn't have our masks so they could link us to our families and punish them for our actions. I didn't want my family to get hurt. Other than my parents I had 3 sisters.16, 13, and 7. Too young to die  
My stomach hurt from pain and hunger. So I was sightly releived when the door opened and two people in masks walk in. They're not dracs.... Scarecrow maybe? I wouldn't know I've never seen one. Their heads focus on us as they walk in. One lifts his long white gun and points it at me. I flinch.. "You" he says. "Come with us" Wh-why?" i ask "Because I said so now come on" I slowly untangle myself from my friends and stand. Each of the Scarecrow grab one of my arms and lead me out the door slamming shut behind them.  
We are now in a long white hallway. There a few white doors along the walls. Some of the doors have bags by them. Our door in fact has a large black bag next to it. It kinda looks like the bag we left in the supply closet and HOLY wait shit that is out bag. It could have all of our stuff in it. Our guns, our masks. We could escape! We just needed a plan...


	10. Chapter Ten

"Move" one of the guys say. They push me forward, turning me left into the hall. I try to keep track of where we are going and I feel like I'm doing a pretty good job too. Eventually we stop. On the left the door says Extermination Room and the door on the right says Interview Room. Do not go left, do not go left I silently plead and my prayers are answered when we turn to the door on the right.The Scarecrows open the door and push me in. "Be good and you won't get in trouble" one of them say cruelly before shutting it. "Ah Ms.Cartwrite" a voice says "Please sit down, lets chat"  
The voice, its was a guy, caught my attention when he used my real last name. My whole name was Jessica Noel Cartwrite but I haven't used that name in 2 years. Suddenly a very high pitched woman's voice pulls me out of my thoughts.  
"Honey sit. Now." I turn around slowly looking at the room for the first time. For once the wall its white but a dark grey. There is a small table in the center of the room where, on one side sat a bald man and an Asian lady. I slowly walk over and sit in the chair on the opposite side of the table. "Now then why don't we introduce ourselves" The man says "I'm Korse and this is Kelli" I stay silent. I am not saying a thing to these bastards.  
"Now we need to know somethings so please answer honestly." Korse says. I glare at them hatefully. "Why did you come here?" Kelli says in her deathly sweet high pitched voice. I say nothing. "Okay" Kelli says obviously getting annoyed. "Who sent you here?" Not a word.  
"Answer the fucking questions!" Korse yells. I sigh and answer. "Have you ever heard the phrases 'you have the right to remain silent'" "That's old American crap. We don't follow those rules any more" Korse says through clenched teeth. "Even if we did you Killjoys wouldnt get them. You're all so stupid with your 'Art is the weapon' shit. It makes no sense. You don't deserve rights" Korse looks at me like its all my fault the world is like this. "Everyone deserves rights you little prick" I tell him.  
He looks at me with the creepiest smile I'd ever seen on a human face. Even creepier than Joker when he...... never mind, you don't want to know. "We've alerted your family of your arrival" Korse says with his creepy ass smile. My eyes widen in horror. "Lay a finger on them and I will fucking break you" I'm in his face now. His little assistant whore giggles and says "i'm afraid its a little to late for that" I turn and smack her in the face and she falls to the ground.  
The door I came in flies openand two guys in those wierd masks come in and grab me.They begin to pull me out of the room. I fight back so I can get my hands on Korse but these guys wont let me go. "I'LL KILL YOU I'LL FUCKING KILL ALL OF YOU!!!!! THIS FUCKING PLACE WILL FUCKING BURN TO THE FUCKING GROUND FOR ALL YOUR FUCKING SHIT" I yell and scream at them.  
They Killed my family. If they wanted to kill someone they should have killed me. Korse has gotten Kelli off the ground but he's still smiling a me. I should go over ther and bitch slap that smile off his face. If only I could. The door shuts block my view of him, leaving the image of that evil man's smile burning in my skull.


	11. Chapter Eleven

I continue to struggle against the Scarecrows. "No let me go" I scream. One of them pushes me against a wall and points his gun at my stomach. "Shut up and stop struggling or we will kill you" he says. I glare and nod. They lead me down the hall back to my cell  
I soon notice the tear streaming down my face. They killed my family. Its my fault. I feel like a sick human being. Why did I have survive the fires and then the wars that followed. I obviously didn't deserve it.  
When we finally got back to room they open the door and I see Joker, Rose, and Night huddled up on the bed with fearful expressions. When they see me they all jump forward to hug me. "Oh my God Kittie are you okay?" Night asks. "Yeah" I answer "just really upset and really fucking pissed" "We were worried we thought thy were going to kill you" Rose says. "Oh we're gonna kill all of you after we interview you" One of the Scarecrows say with amusement. "Which reminds me, whose next?" The other three killjoys stand in silence for a few seconds before Joker steps forward.  
He starts to leave with the Scarecrows. "Wait!" I exclaim. I rush forward and grad Joker's shoulders. "Keep your cool and don't tell them anything." I tell him very rushed. He nods and I let them lead Joker out of the room, the door slamming shut behind them.


	12. Chapter Twelve

I feel very alone after that door closes. So alone that I break down in sobs. Rose and Night pull me back to the bed and sit me down in it. Oh that's why I felt so alone, I forgot they were here.  
"What happened in there?" Rose asks. I give it a minute before answering. I leave out the backpack though, I wanna see if anyone else notices it.  
After I'm done they nod. "Well we made an amazing discovery" Night says. I look at them questioningly. Rose lifts her right foot onto the bed. She's still wearing her combat boots. Rose slips her index finger and thumb into the boot and comes back up with a knife with a 6 inch blade. They didn't take her dagger. They must not have found it in her boot. "Well we already know they're going to kill us so maybe this can help us escape." I say. Rose drops the dagger back in her boot.  
I lie down on the bed. "When they take you two in don't tell them anything. And please don't explode like I did." They both nod.  
My head starts to hurt really bad.I shut my eyes. The door opens making my jump in surprise. Joker enters the bedroom, the two Scarecrows following him. They leave and we are very confused. A few minutes later they come back holding two little bowls of food. "Lunch break" one of them grumbles. They throw the food down in front of us. The Scarecrows leave us again.  
The food is this mushy brown stuff that smells like cat food. I recognize the stuff. Power Pup, its that canned slop that happens to be most of our diet out in the Zones. I cannot stand it. But when you're out there starving, you can ignore the taste. I almost don't eat it but hunger makes me pick up the spoon. Everyone is eating. Joker and Rose are sharing a bowl while Night shares with me. I wait a minute before a minute before taking another bite to let the awful taste fade from my mouth.  
Almost immediately the anger and frustration fades away. I start to feel happier and calmer. Its as if the pain and guilt are being washed out of my system. I go to take a third bite when I notice something is wrong.  
I look closer at the food. I notice there's white powder mixed in with the food. Oh god. "Stop eating. Now." The tree of them look up at me confused. "There's something in the food, just look at it. They all look at the food for a moment before seeing the powder. "Holy shit" Joker says before grabbing both bowls and running them to the toilet, flushing the contents down.  
"What was that?" Rose asks "I don't know, but I'm glad Kittie caught it." Night says. "Who knows what it could have done to us." "I felt..... better after eating it" I admit "like all the negative emotion was leaving my body." They nod agreeing. Joker connects the dots first. "They put pills in our food"


	13. Chapter Thirteen

I jump to my feet and run to the toilet, kneeling before it and shoving my fingers down my throat. Joker wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me away from the toilet before I can empty the contents of my stomach into it. 'Kittie stop, you don't need to do that!' Night exclaims. 'Yes I fucking do. I don't want their pills in my system' I scream. Joker sets me down in the middle of the room. I cry. No one tries to comfort me because they all know I just need a good cry. After a while I start to calm down. 'I wonder if they have cameras in here.' Rose says out of nowhere. Night shakes her head. I forgot her father works as a Scarecrow somewhere in here so she would know. 'We're in a low security room' she states.  
The door opens and a Scarecrow walks in a grabs the bowls and steps out and the door fall shuts behind him. Two come back and Rose goes with them. While she is gone, Joker tells us what happened. 'He asked me a few questions and I didn't answer. Then he told me that he would have killed my parents but they both overdosed on the pills. Dumbass pill addicts.' Joker hated his parents. He was always over at one of our units so he would have to be with them. I don't blame him as they were overly addicted to the pill.  
'What about Kelli?' I ask. 'Who?' Joker asks confused 'Kelli the Asian chick with the high nasally voice.' I say. 'There was no Asian chick in there, just a bald annoying guy named Korse.' Night giggles 'Well okay then....' I mumble.  
I sit against a wall and wait. Night does the same across the room, by the door. Joker sits on the bed. After a few minutes Rose back and Night walks out before any Scarecrows can walk in. Rose is crying and I can already tell this isn't going to be good. She walks straight into Joker's open arms. 'Shh its okay honey' Joker says quietly trying to calm her down 'No its not. They killed Nana.' Rose sobs. I gasp.  
Nana was Rose's grandmother who took custody of her after her parents died in the fires. In a way Nana was a grandmother to all four of us. She was so sweet and caring. I was half convinced the pills didn't affect her. But her death made all my anger come back. I bang my fist against the wall behind me.  
Night came back a short time later. The two Scarecrows follow her. 'Everyone on the bed now.' One of them orders. I noticed the door stayed open. The four of us quietly shuffle over to the bed. 'What's wrong with Rose?' Night asks me in a hushed voice. 'Nana' I answer, she nods understanding.  
'We have been ordered to tell you four that you have all be ordered to be exterminated for your crimes against Better Living Industries. Tomorrow at 8am we will begin to bring you each in one by one to be exterminated. That is all have a better day.' One of them say. They then leave and the door closes.  
The four of us are in shock. We already knew they were going to kill us but we didn't think they'd give us time. Time to plan an escape


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Night laughs. We look at her with confusion. 'They made me watch my father get turned into a drac and they don't know about Matthew and know they're giving us time to plan an escape' She cries through her laughter. Rose and I glare at her. 'Sorry' she mumbles.  
'Okay guys lets get to work.' Joker starts. 'What do we know?' 'Well we have my knife' Rose says still sniffling. We nod. 'Did anyone else notice that when those guys are in here the door doesn't close?' Joker asks 'They do that in these cells' Night mumbles. 'Our backpack is right outside the door' I speak up. 'And I am thirsty' Joker exclaims. We nod, everyone is. Joker stands and walks up to the door and pounds on it.  
'Fucktards we need water.' he yells. All off us giggle. The door opens and a bottle of water is thrown at Joker. It then closes. We share the water, when suddenly 'Lightbulb!' I share my idea and everyone agrees with it.  
Night yawns. 'Bedtime' I announce. Joker and Rose take the bed, Night the floor by the door, and me against a wall. Everyone fell asleep except me. I just can't. Worry I guess. We all expected for me to have to go in first since I was the most seemingly dangerous. Night said that if we failed we would all be killed, brought back to life, then have a drac mask pulled over our heads. Nerve wracking. At one point I caught myself humming. Old songs from long before the fires. But music helps me sleep so I keep humming and finally my eyes begin to droop. Oh praise the lord, sleep.  
Suddenly there's a pounding on the door pullling me out of my almost slumber. 'Get up, 30 minutes.' Well fuck you too then. Night jolts up being right next to the door. Rose seems to be waking up herself.  
Five minutes later the three of us crowd around Joker's sleeping form. His fat ass still has not woken up. The three of us look at each other not knowing what to do. Finally Rose sighs, leans forward and presses her lips againsts Joker's. His eyes immediately open and he smiles... until he sees Night and I standing over them on the brink of laughter. 'Finally!' I exclaim. 'Shut up' Joker says pulling himself off the bed.  
We decide to go over the plan once more just to make sure we've got it. Just as we finish the door opens and two Scarecrows walk in. I step forward ready to go but I get pushed aside and they go after Joker. 'No! What the hell? This isn't right! It's supposed to be me!' I cry. They just ignore me and leave with Joker. The door slams shut. I run forward and pound my fists against the door. 'No get your asses back her and taking me instead' I scream. But they don't come back.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

"Kittie, stop!" Night says, pulling me away from the door. "Rose already started counting, you do Joker's part." I nod and Night lets me go positioning herself in her spot by the door, knife in hand. "30, go" Rose whispers. Do or die. I knock on the door and call out politely "We need water in here please." We wait a few nerve wracking seconds before the door opens and a masked Scarecrow steps in, hands me the bottle, and turns just in time for Night to stab him in the throat. He falls to the ground, dying. Rose quickly runs out and grabs our pack while Night and I drag the body out of sight of the door.  
By the time we've finished Rose has gotten our guns out of the backpack, giving them to each of us and putting Joker's in her holster. Night gives Rose her knife back while I throw the pack over my shoulder. "Ready guys?" I asks "Yeah" Night mumbles "Lets go!" Rose cries urgently already on her way out the door. Night and I scramble after her shutting the door behind us. We sprint down the hallway hopping we were going in the right direction. Turns out we were.  
Look through the glass I see Joker standing in the middle of the room Him head bowed, arms handcuffed behind his back. I also notice many Scarecrows and dracs against one wall watching the execution. The door is locked but Rose is already working on the lock, trying to break it open with her knife. "Come on!" she cries frantically. I look back into the room. Joker is pushed down onto his knees. "Shit, Rose hurry" Night says "I'm trying!" I look down at her and see her fingers are bleeding. A man whose face isn't hidden behind a mask, much to my surprise, walks up behind Joker and holds a gun up to his head.  
I hear the lock click and push down on the handle. The door flies open. I raise my gun and kill the man who was about to kill Joker. "DJ!" Rose yells, using Joker's real name, pushing past Night and I to get to him. The people in the room are getting over their surprise and start to fire their guns at Rose and Joker. Luckily most BLI employees are terrible shots so the miss. Night and I step further into the room and shoot at the dracs and Scarecrows hitting many of them. I notice behind them veiwing room protected by glass. Korse, Kelli, three dracs and a Scarecrow stand behind it. I fire my ray gun at the glass and it cracks. I fire again and it shatters, collapsing on the people in the room. Korse and Kelli duck down, raising their arms over their faces to protect themselves. The dracs and Scarecrow leaving the viewing room through a door that leads into the hallway. They enter the main room a few seconds later along with a couple more dracs. By now Rose had gotten Joker out of his cuffs and he was joining in on the fight killing with his own black gun. Well, this is going to be fun.  
After a few minutes me and Night end up in the center of the room back to back. I see Rose has shut the door, using a chair to keep it shut. This should keep anyone from coming in. Suddenly I hear a familiar cry of pain from right behind. The pressure on my back practically slides away. I quickly turn to find Night on the ground, her arms clutching her stomach which is cover in blood, due to a gunshot wound.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

"Night!" I yell dropping down to my knees next to her. She was hit in the side, the flesh around the wound already burning stopping the blood flow. But there's still a gaping hole in her stomach. "No" I whisper as the light leaves her eyes and she's gone. Suddenly a I feel a burning pain on my shoulder. I turn and see a drac not ten feet away his gun trained on me. "Dammit!" I yell picking up my gun and opening fire on it. He collapses after I get him right in the head.  
I have no idea how much time passes. All I know is that I'm pissed. My friend is dead. I can't focus on her though or I'd end up the same. Ghosted, dusted, dead. I punch a Scarecrow in the face and shoot him through the chest quickly turning to find my next target. Instead I am met with a horrific sight.  
A drac has Joker held up against him, a knife that I recognize to be Rose's against hit throat. I see Joker's gun on the floor a few feet away. I felt as if everything were going in slow motion. My eyes widen in terror. The blade runs across Joker's throat, blood spewing everywhere. He stops struggling after a moment. His limp body falls to the ground. I raise the gun in my hand aiming it at the drac, already staarting to pull the trigger. Just before I do the drac falls forward to the ground but I can't stop fast enough. I completly forgot about her. My gun goes of, the beam hiting Rose in the chest


	17. Chapter Seventeen

"No" I moan "NO" Rose falls to the ground with a loud thump. They're dead. All three of them. I killed Rose. I look around to see why no one has shot me yet since I'm just sitting here. But I'm the only one left. Everyone else has been ghosted. Well no, not everyone. There's me and there's Korse.  
He stands behind the broken glass in the viewing room, staring at me, smirking. We stare each other down, seeing who will make the first move. Finally after several long minutes he just shakes his head laughing. He leaves the viewing room.  
I look at each of my fellow Killjoys, they look so peaceful. I should get out of here but I can't yet. I have to do something. I carefully pull the pack off my back, being cautious of my injured shoulder, look through it until I find our masks. Dr. D always says to die with your mask on if you have to right? I a few minute I have put everyone's masks over their face, including mine. As I'm backing away from Rose I notice something on the floor, a small white pill bottle. I lunge for it and open it to find a single white pill in it.  
Yes, this is just what we needed. Now we can get this to the Atom Parts and they'll make the antidote and Night and Matthew can be... Wait Night's... The pill falls from my hand and is crushed into white dust under my foot.  
I walk through the city streets, people look at me confused but I ignore them. In no time flat I'm walking out of the tunnel, pulling the tarp off the car and driving out o Route Guano. What makes me stop at the diner, I'm not sure. Maybe it was hunger, or the fatigue that had begun to set in. Or maybe it was the cars and bikes in the parking lot. The Trans am. Support, comfort. That's what I needed.  
"Kittie?" Poison's voice makes me stop in my tracks. "Kittie, what's wrong?" Suddenly my knees buckle under me. "Shit" People surround me. "MOVE!" I hear Ghoul yell over the crowd as him and the guys try to get to me. Someone picks me up bridal style. I vaguely notice that it's Jet. Someone places their hand on my forehead then removes it a moment later. "Guys she's burning up." Kobra announces. “Watch her shoulder Jet” Ghoul murmurs. Someone grabs my hand and squeezes it tight. I open my eyes and see Poison gloved hand gripping mine. “Kittie” he says. I look up at his face, he looks so concerned. “What happened? Where are-“ “They’re dead” I cry finally finding my voice.  
“All dead”


	18. Epilogue

I'm never leaving the diner again. Ever. It was the only place out in the zones I felt safe. I was certain Korse and the rest of BLI were out to get me. The Fabulous Killjoys came by a few times and said hi. The first time they came after I woke up, they offered to take me along with them, but I turned them down. Those boys were like drac magnets and I didn't want to be around when they showed up.  
I helped out around the diner when needed since Show Pony came in after I spent the first week holed up in one of the spare rooms, lying on the bed, staring at the wall, telling me that if I wanted to stay here I needed to work. So I spent most of my days washing dishes, sweeping, dusting (even though it doesn't help, there will always be dust on everything out here.), or whatever other tasks D and Pony give me.  
The whole time though, I was different. I had become a shell of my former self. It was as if that loud, colorful, rebellious, badass, chick had died and was replaced with a scared little girl. I was empty... until she came along.  
I was wiping off the counters for what seemed like the hundredth time that day, when I heard the familiar sounds of a motorcycle. Dracs ride those things was my first thought as I turned around and prepared to run for my life. Luckily I was not met the white bike of a drac but the colorful one of a Killjoy.  
I'd imagine the blue and black paint was brighter when originally painted on but now it had become faded. I didn't recognize the person, I knew that even before they look their lime green motorcycle helmet off. The girl looked about my age, maybe a little younger, with shortish dark red hair, skinny jeans, combat boots, and a camouflage colored leather jacket which was open to reveal a Blink 182 shirt. I was jealous for a moment, band tees were extremely rare out here.  
She flops down into one of the booths with a sigh. "Hey" the girl says as if greeting me. "Hi" I answer quietly. Maybe she needed something? "Um do you need anything like water or food or something?" I ask after a moment. She shakes her head. "Nope, just needed a break from the outside world and this is the only place in the zones with air conditioning so..." I crack a small smile.  
"Killer Kittie" I say introducing myself. She smiles. "Deadly Darling" Nice name, I think. "I didn't know D had gotten another assistant?" Darling says after a minute. "He didn't. I just decided to stay here and Pony's being an ass and making me work" Darling giggles then freezes.  
"That's it!" she exclaims "What?" I ask extremely confused. "that's where I heard your name. You're on the crows wanted list" Well this is news to me. I sit down in the booth across from her. "What'd you do?" Darling asks. "Well apart from the usual fucking shit up, I um... got captured and escaped from BLI" She looks pretty amazed. "Why'd they capture you, usually when dracs find us out here they try to kill us" I sigh "We weren't in the zones, we were in their HQ" "We?" I bite my lips and look down at the table. "They killed my friends" I mumble, barely audible. Darling lets out a small gasp. "I'm so sorry" she says after a minute. I shake my head. I really didn't want to be reminded of this.  
"Hey, um Kittie?" I look up to Darling's concerned face. "I don't mean to be rude, but why are you staying here?" I shrug "It's safe" "No it's not" she argues "You're a sitting duck here, Dr. D and Pony are on the wanted list, this place is frequented by the Fabulous Killjoys, who are the top of the fucking list. I'm surprised this place hasn't gotten found out already" I sigh again. "I just... can't" I whisper.  
Darling lets out a small smile. "Look, if ever want to get out again, you can hang out with me. Dracs hardly ever come my way, it's safer than here." I smile at her and her offer that at the time I thought I would never accept. "Thanks" And that was where my story started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally this hell is over. Hopefully I'll have the part of the series up tonight or tomorrow along with a chapter on one of my other tics but we'll see. Thanks for reading. You know like if anyone did um... Yeah.


End file.
